Nature Spirit
Details Crafting (in order to create a Silver sickle if the player does not possess one) *Completed Priest in Peril *Completed The Restless Ghost |items = *A Silver sickle - either purchase it from the Grand Exchange, or make it with a Silver bar and Sickle mould in a furnace. Also, make sure you have some Prayer points. *A Ghostspeak amulet Recommended: *A weapon *1-2 Stamina potions *Full prayer points |kills = *3 Ghasts (level 30) }} Walkthrough Starting out ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, a Silver sickle (If you don't plan on making it later on in the quest). '' 's basement.]]Talk to Drezel, where you left him at the end of Priest in Peril (beside the holy barrier to Morytania, under the temple). Drezel will give you three meat pies and three apple pies to take to Filliman Tarlock. He'll warn you about ghasts that will rot your food. Do not worry about this since you don't actually end up giving Filliman the food. Go south-east after exiting the temple. Note: You must enter Morytania through the gate, or Filliman will not appear. s are invisible NPCs that do not have an "attack" option.]] Ignore the warning and go through the gate to reach the swamp. Go south along the west river until you see the grotto tree. WARNING: You will find ghasts in the swamp, which are barely visible spirits that will attempt to rot your food. They often miss, and if you run out of food, they will hit damage on you. You also lose about 3 health at random times when in the swamp. This will not happen on Filliman's island or in Filliman's Grotto. Jump across the broken bridge to the grotto. You may lose upwards of 7 health trying to get across this. If you try to enter the grotto (only the small black hole in the grotto tree has the enter option), Filliman Tarlock will come out. It turns out that he has died and is now a ghost, so put your Amulet of ghostspeak on and talk to him. If you don't have your Amulet of ghostspeak on, he'll say something ghost-like and that will be the end of the conversation. He won't believe that he's dead, so take the washing bowl off the nearby table to find a mirror underneath. Take the mirror and use it on him. He will now believe that he is ghost. After this, he tells you to find his journal. Search the grotto tree to get it and give it to him. Filliman will tell you that he wants to become a Nature Spirit, but he needs your help to complete the transformation. He will give you a spell scroll that you can use to cast a Bloom spell. Collecting the three items ''Items required: Druidic spell (given to you by Filliman)'' You now need to obtain the following three items: Something with faith Go back to Drezel and ask him to bless you. After he has blessed you, he will say: "when I look at you, there does seem to be something of the faith about you." Something of nature spell.]] After Drezel has blessed you, using the Druidic spell and with the Silver sickle equipped or in your inventory, find a rotting log in the swamp and cast the spell next to it to make a mushroom grow. Pick it and show it to Filliman, and he tells you that the mushroom is Something of nature. *'Note: DO NOT' drop the used spell, as you will need it. *'Note: Dropping the new spell card that is given to you, and asking for another will allow you to grab multiple spell cards in case you have no prayer. (Drop and ask for more trick)' Something of the 'spirit-to-become' freely given The used spell card is the Something of the spirit to become freely given. * Note: If asked before placing the items on the stone, the player can receive another unused spell card, allowing them to cast the spell in the next step without using Prayer points. At Filliman's grotto, use the mushroom on the light-brown (western) stone and the used spell card on the grey stone. Summon Filliman again if needed by trying to enter his grotto, then, while standing on the orange stone, tell Filliman you think that you have solved the puzzle. Filliman will complete half of his transformation and ask you to come inside the grotto. Note: '''You must use the mushroom and used spell card on the stones, not drop them. turning into a Nature Spirit.]] Go inside, and search the grotto in the middle of the cave. Filliman will turn into a Nature Spirit. He will then ask you to get a Silver sickle. Talk to him again to give Filliman your Silver sickle. He will bless it and give you back a Silver sickle (b) and tell you that you can bless other sickles in the future simply by dipping them in the grotto water. He will also give you a Druid pouch and tell you to kill three ghasts. To fill the druid pouch you will need to go outside and use the blessed silver sickle on a rotting log. Killing the Ghasts ''Items required:' A weapon, druid pouch, and prayer points (the more the better). is freed after it is killed.]] *'Note: '''You can only use the druid pouch after Filliman tells you how *'Note:' You can use the druid pouch on a ghast nearby to manually make the ghast visible and attackable if it takes too long to get them to do so automatically. #Go into the swamp with the blessed silver sickle, and operate it to cast Bloom while standing next to logs, bushes, and twigs. This will deduct Prayer points and will allow you to harvest pears, fungi, and stems. #Add at least three pears, fungi, or stems to your druid pouch by clicking "Fill" while three of them are in your inventory. #When you use the druid pouch on the ghast, they'll become visible (level 30), and one charge will be deducted from your druid pouch. Kill three of them, and then talk to the Nature Spirit again. He will redecorate the grotto and reward you (each ghast you kill will award 30 prayer experience, 90 overall). Finishing the Quest Simply go back in Filliman's grotto, search the grotto and speak with Filliman. Quest completed. '''Congratulations!' Rewards Crafting experience *2,000 Defence experience *2,000 Hitpoints experience *Access to Mort Myre Swamp and the Nature Spirit altar, where you can replenish and temporarily boost your prayer points by 2 *Ability to fight ghasts }} Required for completing Completion of Nature Spirit is required for the following: *Fairytale I - Growing Pains *In Search of the Myreque *Recipe for Disaster - Lumbridge Guide subquest